Como recomeçar
by CoveiroSensei
Summary: Quando Hermione sofre um duro golpe, ela não pensa em mais nada alem de Recomeçar. Ao saber que uma fazenda esta a venda, no interior da Inglaterra, Hermione resolve compra-la. E é nessa fazenda que a brilhante empresaria resolve recomeçar sua vida. Helena, uma mulher forte e que criara os cinco filhos (três moças e dois rapazes), mora na fazenda desde que criança...
1. Chapter 1

Ao longe ouviu o som do galo que cantava. Um feixe de luz solar penetrava a escuridão do quarto. Um senhora de meia idade despertava para mais um dia na fazendo. O quarto, bem organizado, continha a cama confortável a qual a mulher havia acabado de deixar e se dirigia para trás do biombo onde trocava-se. O vestido azul simples para as tarefas diárias sempre impecável marcavam levemente o corpo que um dia apresentará curvas e a delicadeza feminina na medida certa. Olhou-se no espelho da penteadeira que ali havia e verificou a existência de fios brancos marcando a cabeleira amendoada. Não que isso a incomodasse. Aos seus cinquenta e cinco anos, Helena apenas pensava em sua família e na patroinha, a quem carinhosamente tratava com filha. A estante repleta de livros guardava álbuns de fotografia dos filhos já crescidos e dos netos nascidos. Pensava no marido falecido, mas em momento nenhum se entristecia. A vida lhe fora boa. Vivera um grande amor e agora via os filhos viverem seus amores. Dos cinco filhos, três já eram casados e dois continuavam em busca de um amor para a vida toda. Abrindo a cortina que cobria a janela, Helena sabia que era hora de fazer o café.

Ao deixar o quarto, passou pela porta do quarto da patroinha. Ela ainda deveria dormir, pois passava mais horas do que o recomendado trabalhando naquele escritório e não aceitava quem lhe dissesse que trabalhava demais. Era uma menina forte, mas optará por deixar a cidade e comprar a fazenda quando um grande golpe lhe destruirá.

A fazenda Westerly Winds estava quase falida quando a patroinha a comprara, meses atrás. Agora, os bons ventos do oeste garantiam que a produção de milho e a criação de gado a sustentariam por muito tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

A luz entrava pela janela quadrada da cozinha. O fogão a lenha esquentava o café enquanto a toalha axadrezada cobria o tampo da mesa de madeira no centro da cozinha. Helena havia acabado de colocar a mesa quando a Patroinha entrou.

\- Bom dia, Lena - cumprimentou Hermione, a morena de apenas vinte e oito anos. Os cabelos morenos mascados por cachos bem definidos. A pele bronzeada pelo sol que fazia na fazenda em nada lembrava a pele branca da menina que chegara da cidade tempos atrás em busca de um recomeço. O corpo esguio, com pernas firmes raramente era visto por debaixo da calça jeans escura, que apesar de justa não era nada reveladora. A camisa xadrez e o chapéu de couro tradicional aos cowboys que ali viviam, escondia a moça fina e refinada que era. Porém, eram os olhos castanhos amendoados que faziam todos temerem seu temperamento distante.  
\- Bom dia, Patroinha - responde Helena, ou simplesmente Lena. - Dormiu bem? - Indaga servindo uma xicara de café a Hermione enquanto esta pegava uma fatia de bolo feito no dia anterior por Lena.  
\- O de sempre - diz Hermione, com os olhos baixos.  
\- Ficou até tarde no escritório novamente? - Questiona Helena, séria.  
\- Não muito, apenas o de sempre.

Nesse momento, a atenção das duas mulheres é despertada pela entrada de um homem vestindo roupas muito semelhantes as de Hermione, porem mais folgadas e gastas. O jeans claro em conjunto a camisa de flanela preta e as botas de couro, marcavam muito bem os musculos bem definidos de seu corpo e fazia diversas mulheres suspirarem pelo cowboy no auge de seus vinte nove anos. Os cabelos pretos arrepiados lhe davam um ar rebelde. Mas eram os olhos verdes que transmitiam o motivo do rapaz estar ali, eram olhos que refletiam a dor de sua alma.

\- Hermione, temos um problema - declara Harry serio, já em pé, no meio da cozinha.  
\- O que houve? - Questiona Hermione já se levantando.  
\- Um dos nossos novilhos atravessou a cerca e invadiu a propriedade de Snape - informa Harry. - Só que agora ele não quer devolver, porque o novilho ainda não foi marcado com o simbolo da fazenda.  
\- Tem certeza que é nosso?  
\- Absoluta. É aquele mesmo novilho que a senhora mandou que eu cuidasse para se tornar um reprodutor.  
\- Então vamos logo - chama Hermione já de pé -, Snape não ficará com meu melhor novilho de graça.  
\- E acha que irá resolver algo de barriga vazia? - Reclama Helena.  
\- Esse assunto é urgente - retruca Hermione.  
\- Pode esperar a senhora terminar o café e você também, Harry - retalha Lena. - Ninguém deixa essa cozinha sem terminar de comer - diz com o olhar severo fazendo os dois jovens sentarem e praticamente engolirem a comida com o café, para logo em seguida pegarem suas montarias (Harry viera a cavalo e trouxera um para Hermione, já selado).

Enquanto os dois se afastavam, em galope apressado pela campina, rumo a fazenda de Severo Snape, Lena se perdia em pensamentos após vislumbrar a foto de Draco Malfoy no jornal daquela manhã.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Sei que esta curto, mas a ideia é fazer uma long com uma evolução um pouco mais devagar no enredo, porém, tentando desenvolver ao máximo os personagens.**

**N/a2: Spoiler do próximo capitulo, ele será o flashback do que Helena se lembra. E a "briga" pelo novilho só mais para frente.**

**N/A 3: É um romance, porém, fugirei ao meu estilo água com açucar e farei um draminha.**

**N/a 4: Tem muitos segredos para serem revelados, por isso, peço a paciencia de vocês que acompanham, pois se sair tudo como quero, a história será bonita.**

**N/a 5: Quem curtiu, comenta. Isso incentiva o autor. Aceito criticas e sugestões também.**

**N/a 6: Capitulo não betado pela falta de beta.**


	3. Capitulo 3

Estampado no jornal, a foto de Draco Malfoy ao lado de uma linda ruiva. A manchete: vice-presidente das empresas JJ Enterprises fecha negocio milionario e se casará com herdeira dos Weasleys em breve. Logo abaixo, presidente das empresas JJ Enterprises continua sumida.

Agora, perdida em pensamentos, Lena vislumbrava as cenas que viu ao longo deste tempo que por ali a patroinha estava.

Assim que comprara a fazenda, contra tudo que lhe foi recomendado, Hermione investiu o que havia economizado. Não pegara um centavo emprestado para comprar aquele pedaço de chão isolado. Assim que assumiu, viu contas a pagar, a plantação seca e o gado mingado. Com muito trabalho duro, muito suor, por vezes, literalmente, ela cuidou da fazenda.

Lena lembrava dela ajudando uns poucos peões que pode contratar a arar a terra. Cuidar dos poucos animais que lá tinha. Depois, veio Harry, um jovem veterinario pedindo emprego. O homem dos olhos tristes, como Hermione o chamou quando o conheceu. Mas Lena sabia que a patroinha também tinha olhos tristes. Os dois, jovens batalhadores, cuidaram da fazenda. Passaram noites inteiras ajudando novilhos a nascer. Harry cuidava dos animais e ajudava os peões quando preciso. Construiu o galinheiro, pintou a casa e ajudou a consertar o estabulo.

Lena lembrou quando os viu cuidar dos primeiros cavalos adquiridos com o sucesso das vendas do milho. Depois, viu Hermione reinvestir e começar a criar gado. Lembrou do sofrimento que viu nos olhos de Harry, quando este perdeu o reprodutor da fazenda, após o pobre animal tentar passar uma cerca de arame farpado para acasalar com uma vaca na propriedade vizinha. Depois deste dia, os dois passaram a construir cercas melhores e o arame banido da fazenda.

Quem visse aquela fazenda antes de Hermione e depois, saberia que ela deu vida aquele lugar. Tudo que Lena queria agora, era ver a patroinha dar vida a seus olhos. Voltar a amar a vida. Porque todos os dias, era a mesma resposta. O de sempre. Frequentemente dito, mas um dia, ela esperava saber o que acometia tanta tristeza e isolamento naqueles dois jovens.

Como toda mãe preocupada, Lena sentia saudade dos filhos, mas com Harry e Hermione sempre perto, ela sentia que precisa cuidar deles. Precisava dar a eles amor. E como Harry era o único rapaz que trabalhava na fazenda e era um forasteiro, tal qual Hermione, Lena havia proposto, poucas semanas atrás que ele se mudasse para o quarto vago no estabulo. Harry aceitara e Hermione não fizera objeção. Via que Lena o considerava seu menino triste. E a propria patroinha, simpatizava com o rapaz de poucas palavras. O silencio entre eles era o conforto. E Lena feliz, era a unica coisa que importava alem da fazenda.

Vendo agora as fotos e materias do jornal, Lena olhou pela janela. Harry e Hermione se afastaram a galope rapido. E ela foi lavar a louça e preparar o almoço. Quem sabe um dia, aqueles dois contassem seus crimes do passado que os deixavam tão tristes. Porque do passado deles, ela quase nada sabia.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

\- Então vai mesmo se recusar a devolver meu novilho, Severo? - Questiona Hermione, irritada.  
\- Ele esta em minha propriedade e não tem a marca de seu rancho. - Responde o homem de cabelos negros e vestes pretas que atendia por Severo Snape.  
\- Mas sabe que é dos nossos. É só ver a marca na orelha, ele é um dos descendentes do Bravio. - Fala Harry com a voz elevada em um tom.  
\- Bravio não é o único reprodutor com marcas nas orelhas - escarneia o velho homem rabugento.  
\- Mas é o único por estas bandas - diz Hermione zangada - e caso não tenha percebido, você ainda não consertou a maldita cerca que quebrou com seu trator semana passada. E novilhos não reconhecem linhas imaginarias. E você bem sabe.

Os três estavam discutindo no topo da colina que dividia as duas propriedades. Atrás deles, o buraco na cerca mostrava por onde o jovem novilho havia passado. Snape, que vestia preto, estava com um sorriso sarcastico. Harry e Hermione o olhavam serios. Harry parecia querer avançar nele a qualquer momento. Hermione mantinha os braços cruzados e o olhar duro e serio sobre o homem a sua frente.

\- Se fosse o contrário, você devolveria?  
\- Claro que sim, seu velho intratavel - responde Hermione.  
\- Snape, devolva o novilho ou vamos resolver isso como homens - fala Harry já perdendo a calma.  
\- Se achando valente, rapaz? - Zomba Snape  
\- Não irei te machucar muito - ironiza Harry.  
\- Controle seu cãozinho bravo, Hermione, ou eu atiro nele - sacaneia Snape.  
\- Devolva meu novilho, Severo, ou resolvemos isso a moda antiga. E não vai ser o Harry a fazer um estrago em sua cara - diz Hermione mostrando a pistola que levava sempre consigo.  
\- Devolvo se consertar a cerca.  
\- Eu conserto a cerca hoje mesmo, mas você devolve meu novilho agora - negocia Hermione.  
\- Pode levar esse pedaço de carne ransosa - resmunga Snape.

E assim foi feito, Harry laçou o jovem boi e o guiou para a propriedade de Hermione, enquanto a jovem ainda encarava Snape. Ela sabia que aquilo não ficaria barato. Não tão fácil. Mais tarde ela e Harry consertariam a cerca. Ainda era cedo para pensar em deixar aquilo para o dia seguinte. Mas quem sabe o almoço de Lena pudesse melhorar o seu humor, pensou rindo ironica, como se algo melhorasse seu humor ultimamente.

**Continua...**  
** -**  
**N/A: Não vou desistir. Só estou um pouco apertado no tempo. Espero que gostem... aguardo comentários...**


	5. Chapter 5

Sentados a mesa, Harry e Hermione comiam quietos. Lena havia preparado um creme de milho com arroz e carne assada. Os legumes, sempre ignorados por Harry eram devorados pela Patroinha. O tilintar do talher era audível. Até que cansada do silêncio, Lena indagou:

\- O que houve para os dois estarem tão calados hoje?  
\- Apenas Snape querendo se apoderar de nossos novilhos - responde Hermione.  
\- Aquele bastardo não tem o que fazer e fica atormentando a vida alheia - completa Harry. - Pelo que me lembro, ele quem quebrou a cerca tempos atrás.  
\- Esqueça, eu concerto ela assim que terminar de resolver o problema com a ração do gado e do adubo. Só levará uma hora - diz Hermione distante.  
\- Eu a ajudarei, srta Hermione - se oferece Harry.  
\- Não é necessário - retruca Hermione calma. - Prefiro que cuide dos seus afazeres. Eu cuidarei da cerca pessoalmente.  
\- Patroinha, não acha melhor deixar o Harry te ajudar? - Se intromete Lena, questionando Hermione com a voz de veludo, doce como a de qualquer mãe.  
\- Posso dar conta, Lena. É só uma questão de ficar as estacas - finaliza Hermione, se levantando da mesa, séria.

Mais tarde, quando Hermione fincava as estacas no chão para arrumar o buraco em sua cerca, com o sol quente sobre a cabeça protegida pelo velho chapéu de couro marrom, Harry cuidava do gado e dos outros animais da fazenda. Cada qual concentrado em sua tarde de afazeres era observado pelos pássaros que ali gorgeavam e por uma Lena que a cada dia se preocupava mais com os dois. Vez ou outra eles levantavam a cabeça para olhar ao redor. Mas raramente demoravam o olhar em algo. Os sorrisos nunca apareciam em seus rostos. A face séria demostrava o apego ao trabalho duro que tinham pela frente, para tornar aquela fazenda um verdadeiro lar e um local produtivo.

Na mesa de jantar, o som dos talheres sempre comum as suas refeições tilintava novamente. Os dois meninos de Lena, Harry e Hermione, jantavam em silêncio. As expressões cansadas. O rosto coberto de suor do dia sempre dava lugar a face cansada da noite. Bronzeados pelo sol, os dois agora exibiam aparencias saudaveis. Porém, os olhos tristes denotavam que ali, ainda não era o lar deles. Quem sabe um dia.

Terminado o jantar, os três retiraram a mesa. Lena os mandou para cama, ela mesma lavaria a louça e depois deitaria. Harry se dirigiu para seu quarto no estabulo. Enquanto Hermione, seguiu para seu quarto.

No meio da noite, o barulho do chuveiro foi ouvido. Um banho era necessário toda vez que tinha aqueles sonhos. O corpo aceso pedia refresco ou alivio. No sonho, um corpo delicado e cheio de curvas deitado a cama era coberto pelo fino lençol, enquanto outro, bem marcado pelos musculos e forte pelo trabalho pesado saia do banheiro enrolado na toalha. A mulher olhava desejosa aquele corpo e chamava: "Venha cá, bonitão". E então, a carne clamava pelo contato. O beijo irresistivel. O fogo de uma paixão carnal os consumia. Quando o corpo encontrava o alivio desejado, o chuveiro era desligado e o ao sono retornava.

**Continua...**

** -**  
**N/A: Capitulo dedicado a duas amigas minhas... por elas me darem de presente essa cena maravilhosa. **

**N/A 2: Desculpa a demora, mas ando correndo com a vida... sem tempo mesmo de sentar e escrever... mas espero que gostem... comentem e me digam o que acharam...**

**N/A 3: Alguma ideia do que foi esse sonho no final?**


	6. Chapter 6

Os primeiros raios de luz já invadiam o quarto improvisado no estabulo em meio as frestas que ali havia e quando sua face foi atingida, o jovem peão soube que não podia dormir mais um pouco. Harry levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde tomou um rápido banho e se arrumou para mais um dia de trabalho.

Vestido com suas tradicionais botas de couro, o jeans gasto, camisa de flanela xadrez e o chapéu preto na cabeça, o rapaz adentrou a cozinha onde Lena estava terminando de fazer o café.

\- Bom dia, Lena - cumprimentou Harry. - Como esta hoje?

\- Bom dia, Harry - retribui Lena. - Estou bem e você, teve uma boa noite de sono?

\- Sim - responde simplesmente. - Srta Hermione ainda não desceu?

\- Ainda não, meu menino - fala a sra se virando para ele. - Mas creio que logo ela desça. Precisa de algo?

\- Precisamos ir a cidade comprar um pouco de ração para o gado e para as galinhas, além de precisarmos de madeira para alguns reparos nos estabulos e aqui mesmo na casa. Ontem, notei que havia muito trabalho a ser feito na entrada da fazenda e precisamos de uma porteira nova - Vai falando Harry.

\- Calma ai peão, são apenas cinco horas da manhã e você já esta listanto o trabalho da semana toda - Brinca Lena, rindo de um Harry que ficará vermelho por dizer tudo tão rápido.

\- É que são trabalhos que devem ser feitos e não podemos adiar - se justifica o rapaz de olhos verdes.

\- Eu sei garoto, mas venha, sente-se e tome um gole de café. Eu deixei ele bem forte e esta quentinho, como gosta.

\- Eu prefiria esperar a srta Hermione - diz Harry.

\- Pode comer Harry, eu já estou aqui - fala Hermione adentrando a cozinha, vestida de modo semelhante a Harry, mas sem o chapéu. - Bom dia Lena, dormiu bem? - questiona a morena agora virando para a mulher madura que estava a sua frente com um sorriso maternal no rosto vendo a sua menina se dirigir a mesa.

\- Ora patroinha, quando eu não durmo bem? - Responde Lena com um tom bondoso na voz e lhe entregando uma caneca com café preto do jeitinho que Hermione gosta. - E você, Patroinha, como passou a noite? Não me diga que dormiu tarde novamente?

\- Eu apenas dormi por volta do horário de sempre, Lena. Tinha que terminar de ver aquelas contas e... - começa a falar Hermione, mas é rapidamente cortada por Lena.

\- Essa mania sua de virar noites inteiras ainda lhe deixarão doente, menina.

\- Eu estou bem, Lena, não se preocupe - pede Hermione com a voz firme mas sem nenhum rancor pela repreensão. Mesmo muito fechada e distante do mundo, Hermione gostava demais daquela mulher que cuidava dela naquele fim de mundo que morava. Lena era a única pessoa que morava na casa com ela, cuidava dela e foi quem se ofereceu de bom grado a ficar naquela fazenda quando apenas urubus carniceiros queriam viver ali. Ela era grata aquela mulher por tudo que lhe ajudará naqueles meses e mesmo sem demonstrar, conhecia Lena e sua história bem o bastante para saber que a mulher sabia de seu carinho. Quem sabe um dia lhe revelaria seu passado e seus pecados - pensava Hermione, perdida em pensamentos enquanto a mulher lhe falava algo sobre uma festa que haveria na cidade que ali próxima ficava.

\- Então, vamos hoje a noite ao festival? - Perguntou Lena aos jovens sentados em sua frente.

\- Lena, eu não imagino que seja uma boa ideia - diz Harry que se arrepende no mesmo instante que vê a jovem senhora que o acolherá como um filho, quando ali chegou murchar. - Mas por você, eu irei - conserta Harry vendo a mulher dar um sorriso e vir lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

\- Obrigada, meu menino - ela fala feliz ao rapaz dos olhos tristes que nunca sorri. - E você, Patroinha, vamos? - Hermione, percebendo que estava fora da conversa, tenta entender o que se passava mas sem pensar muito e não querendo dizer nada sobre o rumo de pensamentos que lhe atingiu, apenas concorda com a cabeça e ve Lena lhe dar um beijo e dizer: - vai ser muito divertido, vocês vão adorar o festival desta noite. Eu conheci meu marido neste festival quase quarenta anos atrás. Dançamos a noite toda no baile e ao final, estava apaixonada. - Finaliza a senhora com um sorriso lindo no rosto coberto pelas rusgas dos anos passados, mas com olhar mais gentil que se pode ter.

"Ela fora muito feliz", pensou Harry olhando para aquela mulher por quem sentia tanto carinho. "Um dia, quem sabe, poderei ser feliz como ela", pensou Harry e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. "Nunca, um homem, com os meus pecados poderá ser perdoado e será feliz". E como sempre acontecia, ele lembrava do passado e se fechava mais na sombra que tomava seus olhos.

\- Srta Hermione, preciso lhe falar sobre algumas coisas que devem ser compradas para os animais e para a fazenda - Harry fala, chamando a atenção de Hermione para si.

\- O que precisa, Harry? - Fala Hermione um pouco cansada em ouvir falar de mais despesas. Nunca achou que administrar uma fazenda desse tanto trabalho. Mas não podia negar, ela bom se ocupar e ainda conseguir pagar todas as contas ao final de cada mês com o suor de seu rosto.

\- Preciso de ração para o gado e para as galinhas. Os cavalos ainda tem uma boa quantidade e pensei que a srta poderia gostar de escolher alguns suinos para começarmos a criar aqui na fazenda. Ouvi dizer que o velho Joe esta a vender os filhotes desta ninhada lá no Prego a um preço muito justo. E precisamos de madeira para que eu conserte aquele problema do telhado aqui na casa, antes que as chuvas cheguem no mês que vem e também tenho que arrumar as portas dos estabulos para que os dois novos garanhões que arrematou na semana passada possam ter um bom conforto e não tentem fugir quando alguma das éguas estiver no cio. Além da porteira que já esta velha demais e como temos um número razoável de novilhos e agora o gado prosperou, teremos de evitar que saiam. - Explica Harry, listando todas as necessidades.

\- Harry, vamos providenciar tudo sim - responde Hermione - porém, quero que vá comigo a cidade para poder transportar as compras a caminhonete e também para vermos esses tais suinos que falou e qual a ração adequada ao gado. Sabe que ainda não conheço também destas coisas - fala a jovem, séria.

\- Sim srta - concorda Harry, terminando de comer. - Estou pronto para ir, quando desejar.

\- Ótimo, vou pegar a caminhonete e já iremos - diz Hermine já se levantando e saindo da cozinha e se dirigindo ao escritório para buscar seu chapéu e o dinheiro, mas antes: - Lena, eu já estou indo, mas voltamos para o almoço.

\- Vá com cuidado, Patroinha - responde Lena, após um tempo calada, observando os dois planejando o trabalho dos próximos dias, mas feliz. Eles haviam concordado em leva-la ao festival. Seria um noite maravilhosa. Isso ela tinha certeza.

\- Até mais tarde, Lena - diz Harry.

\- Boas compras Harry e cuida dela - recomenda Lena sorrindo ao peão.

\- Pode deixar - promete Harry também saindo da cozinha e deixando a senhora a cuidar de seus afazeres.

Continua...


End file.
